Tom Tucker
Tom Tucker is the anchorman for Quahog 5 News. Biography He was married to Stacy Tucker, whom he divorced sometime between "North by North Quahog" and "Mother Tucker". They had one son together, Jake Tucker, whose face is upside-down. He often uses hookers and in "Petarded" had a dead one. He becomes Thelma Griffin's boyfriend in "Mother Tucker". Meg developed a crush on him in "The Kiss Seen Around the World". In "And Then There Were Fewer", Diane murdered James Woods, Derek Wilcox, Stephanie, Muriel Goldman, and Priscilla, and framed Tom. Tom was sent to jail for the crime. Prior to this, he suggested to his boss to have a young sexy blonde replace Diane as co-anchor. He was exonerated after Lois found out that Diane was the real killer, as he appears in "Excellence in Broadcasting", mentioning Diane's death and her murders. He also introduced new co-anchor Kinney. He was also one of the many characters to be incorporated into the updated opening sequence. Although he and Diane appear to have hated each other, during a news special when the cast believed that they were knocked off the air, Tom pulled out a sex-paddle to spank Diane. Right when he was about to deliver the first whack, the cameraman exclaimed that they were on the air. Tom also made many sexual jokes about her on the air. News Stories * 38 School Children drowned when there School Bus hit a patch of Ice. * Viral Video of the Week with over 7 Million Views. Category:Family Guy UniverseCategory:Fourth Wall BreakersCategory:PervertsCategory:Reincarnation Trivia * Tom Tucker, the news anchor, tried (rather unconvincingly) to invoke the Evil Twin Paradox when he was caught with a prostitute. Episodes * FG101 "Death Has a Shadow" * FG102 "I Never Met the Dead Man" * FG105 "A Hero Sits Next Door" * FG107 "Brian: Portrait of a Dog" * FG202 "Holy Crap" * FG203 "Da Boom" * FG204 "Brian in Love" * FG205 "Love Thy Trophy" * FG206 "Death Is a Bitch" * FG207 "The King Is Dead" * FG209 "If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin'" * FG210 "Running Mates" * FG214 "Let's Go to the Hop"" * FG215 "Dammit Janet!" * FG218 "E. Peterbus Unum" * FG220 "Wasted Talent" * FG221 "Fore Father" * FG302 "Brian Does Hollywood" * FG304 "One if by Clam, Two if by Sea" * FG306 "Death Lives" * FG307 "Lethal Weapons" * FG308 "The Kiss Seen Around the World" * FG309 "Mr. Saturday Knight" * FG310 "A Fish out of Water" * FG312 "To Love and Die in Dixie" * FG313 "Screwed the Pooch" * FG314 "Peter Griffin: Husband, Father...Brother?" * FG315 "Ready, Willing, and Disabled" * FG317 "Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows" * FG321 "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 1" * FG401 "North by North Quahog" * FG402 "Fast Times at Buddy Cianci Jr. High" * FG403 "Blind Ambition" * FG404 "Don't Make Me Over" * FG406 "Petarded" * FG407 "Brian the Bachelor" * FG409 "Breaking Out is Hard to Do" * FG412 "The Perfect Castaway" * FG414 "PTV" * FG416 "The Courtship of Stewie's Father" * FG417 "The Fat Guy Strangler" * FG418 "The Father, the Son, and the Holy Fonz" * FG420 "Patriot Games" * FG423 "Deep Throats" * FG425 "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives" * FG426 "Petergeist" * FG427 "Untitled Griffin Family History" * FG428 "Stewie B. Goode" * FG501 "Stewie Loves Lois" * FG502 "Mother Tucker" * FG503 "Hell Comes to Quahog" * FG506 "Prick Up Your Ears" * FG508 "Barely Legal" * FG512 "Airport '07" * FG515 "Boys Do Cry" * FG517 "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One" * FG518 "Meet the Quagmires" * FG601 "Blue Harvest" * FG604 "Stewie Kills Lois" * FG605 "Lois Kills Stewie" * FG606 "Padre de Familia" * FG607 "Peter's Daughter" * FG702 "I Dream of Jesus" * FG706 "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing" * FG709 "The Juice Is Loose" * FG711 "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven" * FG712 "420" * FG716 "Peter's Progress" * FG801 "Road to the Multiverse" * FG805 "Hannah Banana" (heard only) * FG808 "Dog Gone" * FG811 "Dial Meg for Murder" * FG812 "Extra Large Medium" * FG813 "Go, Stewie, Go!" * FG814 "Peter-assment" * FG816 "April in Quahog" * FG819 "The Splendid Source" * FG821 "Partial Terms of Endearment" * FG901 "And Then There Were Fewer" * FG902 "Excellence in Broadcasting" * FG905 "Baby, You Knock Me Out" * FG906 "Brian Writes a Bestseller" * FG907 "Road to the North Pole" * FG908 "New Kidney in Town" * FG909 "And I'm Joyce Kinney" * FG910 "Friends of Peter G" * FG913 "Trading Places" * FG914 "Tiegs for Two" * FG917 "Foreign Affairs" * FG1001 "Lottery Fever" * FG1002 "Seahorse Seashell Party" * FG1005 "Back to the Pilot" * FG1006 "Thanksgiving" * FG1007 "Amish Guy" * FG1009 "Grumpy Old Man" * FG1012 "Livin' on a Prayer" * FG1013 "Tom Tucker: The Man and His Dream" * FG1014 "Be Careful What You Fish For" * FG1015 "Burning Down the Bayit" * FG1016 "Killer Queen" * FG1019 "Mr. and Mrs. Stewie" * FG1021 "Tea Peter" * FG1022 "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2" * FG1023 "Internal Affairs" * FG1102 "Ratings Guy" * FG1103 "The Old Man and the Big 'C'" * FG1105 "Joe's Revenge" * FG1106 "Lois Comes Out of Her Shell" * FG1109 "Space Cadet" * FG1110 "Brian's Play" (heard) * FG1112 "Valentine's Day in Quahog" * FG1116 "12 and a Half Angry Men" * FG1117 "Bigfat" (special opening) * FG1118 "Total Recall" * FG1119 "Save the Clam" * FG1120 "Farmer Guy" * FG1201 "Finders Keepers" * FG1205 "Boopa-Dee Bappa-Dee" * FG1206 "Life of Brian" * FG1210 "Grimm Job" * FG1211 "Brian's a Bad Father" * FG1218 "Baby Got Black" * FG1301 "The Simpsons Guy" * FG1302 "The Book of Joe" * FG1303 "Baking Bad" * FG1312 "Stewie Is Enceinte" * FG1316 "Roasted Guy" * FG1317 "Fighting Irish" * FG1318 "Take My Wife" * FG1401 "Pilling Them Softly" * FG1405 "Peter, Chris, & Brian" * FG1409 "A Shot in the Dark" * FG1410 "Candy Quahog Marshmallow!" * FG1411 "The Peanut Butter Kid" * FG1412 "Scammed Yankees" * FG1413 "An App a Day" Category:Father Category:Driver Category:Actors Category:Suicide Watch Category:Gunslinger Category:Alcoholic Category:Addicts Category:Nazis Category:Racist Category:Americans Category:Quahog City Category:Man Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Europeans Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Male Category:Germans Category:Male